


True Fantasies Can Be Real:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Kono/Steve Collection: [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: BDSM, Bedroom Sex, Bedrooms, Bondage, Consensual, Developing Relationship, Drama, Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fantasizing, Fantasy, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gen, General, Handcuffs, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-20
Updated: 2012-08-20
Packaged: 2018-03-21 15:53:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3698114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Steve is in love with Kono, & the Ex Pro Surfer knows it, but he can't admit to her that he dreams about her, & wants her, So she takes charge, & steps up her game, Is she successful?, Stay Tuned, It's a scorcher of a story!!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This starts my "Kono/Steve Collection" series, Read this one & enjoy!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Fantasies Can Be Real:

*Summary: Steve is in love with Kono, & the Ex Pro Surfer knows it, but he can't admit to her that he dreams about her, & wants her, So she takes charge, & steps up her game, Is she successful?, Stay Tuned, It's a scorcher of a story!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This starts my "Kono/Steve Collection" series, Read this one & enjoy!!!*

 

Steve McGarrett was giving up on his dream of having Kono Kalakaua as a lover, he couldn't help how he feels, but he had fallen in love with her, & he had not acted on it, cause of his friendship with her, & out of respect for Danny & Chin. So, he deals with it the best that he can, a lot of cold showers, & jerking himself off, while he washes up. He would want Kono as a friend, & have that, instead of not having her in his life at all.

 

Kono was sitting on her front porch, she was drinking some wine, & looking at the starry night, she was thinking on how strange her boss, teammate, friend, & possible lover is acting, she is in love with him, Danny & Chin gave her their blessings. But, she knew that he won't make a move cause he is respectful, & scared. **"I wish that he isn't so noble at times, & think of himself, & to make himself happy"**, she thought to herself, & suddenly an idea hit her, Kono smiled, & knew just what to do, Steve & her will be together once & for all.

 

Steve went to do his routine workout, with some dumb bells, he stripped his shirt off as he walked in the middle of the room, he was sweating by the time he was done. Then he did some martial arts moves as cardio & he made flawless moves as he went through his routine, He thought about Kono, & he knew that he made the right decision & was happy with it. But, when he entered the bathroom, stripped, & entered the shower, He felt a presence, & smelled like lillacs, he feels Kono was there, pushing him against the wall, kissing him, Steve felt the love & energy, & he was jerking himself as the presence left, he was panting when he was done. He switched on the cold water, & drowned himself til he was cooled off from the heat of his sexual encounter & the Hawaiian heat.

 

Kono decided to go ahead with her plan, She went to Steve's house, & used the key that he gave her, one night, He was peacefully sleeping & it made Kono smile. She moved in closer, & inhaled his clean musky scent, she teased him through his sleep pants, she wore a white nightgown from the pirate period, & she kissed him hotly, & passionately, she handcuffed him to the headboard, & shucked his pants off, & teased his cock with her warm mouth. "Let it out, Give to me, Give me all of it, Stud, Your true fantasies are real", Steve just moaned out, not want to break the promise that he made to himself about Kono.

 

She saw that Steve was being difficult, & she stepped up her game, She was sucking on him like a lollipop, Steve moaned louder, & the Hawaiian Beauty knew that she had him, & she uncuffed him, & she undid her nightgown & the Navy Seal went wide-eyed, & he took in her full breasts & perfect body. She attacked his body with vigor.

 

She peppered his body with kisses, nips & bites his whole body, claiming as her own, & it tell the other women that he was hers, & to back the fuck off, she paid special attention to his nipples, pulling on them, bitting them, & licking them too, which brings pleasure & pained moans out of the Seal, He sobs, begs, & curses all at Kono to continue. She went to tease his cock, & then jerk him off, til they both orgasmed, & were spent. Then she did round two on him.

 

He gave back as good as he recieved, & they were both creating such a rhythm, that it was a drug that clouded their judgement, & they both decided to hell with it. Kono moaned out Steve's name & told him that she wanted more, Steve gave her what she wanted. He quenched her sexual thirst, & she loved the feel of him, & how he acts, she felt like she got a beautiful package at Christmas. Steve is glad that he broke his promise to himself, & let the beautiful creature into his life, so he is never alone again.

 

Their bodies were cooling off, & they were spent, they were talking about how they can make it work, & the Seal thanked her for being so persistent, & then feeling great, He said to her, "I love you, Kono, & I always will", he kissed her on her honey nectar lips, which she returned the gesture without hesitation, "Right back at ya, I love you too, Steve", They embraced each other, & kissed for the last time, & they fell asleep dreaming about the future.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
